The system disclosed herein relates generally to the field of leashes, collars, and harnesses for animals, and may particularly relate to a system that may be used in conjunction with a collar that may be useful for controlling, restraining, or training a four-legged pet.
Pet owners and handlers generally prefer to be able to control their pets while engaging in an activity such as walking the pet or while in a location where movement of the pet needs to be restrained. For some pets, conventional collars may be inadequate to provide the degree of control that is desired. For example, a dog may pull on a leash attached to a conventional collar to the point where the owner cannot control the dog, resulting in the dog controlling the movement of the owner, or resulting in an unpleasant or even dangerous situation for the owner. Alternatively, the owner may merely be unable to maintain the dog in a desired position, as the dog may not be responsive to resistance of the leash. In addition, the pet, whether a dog, cat, or other animal, may have a tendency to “slip” a conventional collar.
Various options are available in addition to conventional collars for control of a pet, particularly dogs, including among them choke chains, prong collars, and Martingale collars. These devices, however, all apply force only to the neck of the pet. Conventional harnesses provide additional control of the torso of the pet, generally including loops that go around the front legs of the pet and that connect on the back of the pet, and cannot be slipped. Conventional harnesses, however, often require pulling a loop over the pet's head, connecting many fasteners that can be confusing, and using multiple adjustment points. Many pet owners do not like how time consuming and confusing such conventional harnesses can be. In addition, conventional harnesses do not tighten in response to pulling of a leash.